


split

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, original west end cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something strange has been happening to the original west end cast of six. the line between themselves and these stages personas become a little too blurred for comfort.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	split

the first incident started with aimie. the moment was so insignificant that they almost didn’t catch it (if it wasn’t for maiya). aimie had made a visit back to natalie paris’ salon right before the evening show, accidentally thanking jane for the plaits instead of natalie.

“did you just say jane?” asked maiya, curled up on her dressing room chair before collapsing over with laughter. aimie and natalie joined in the giggles.

  
a similar mishap occurred the following week.

“anne! anne!” aimie was speed-walking after millie in the halls of the arts theatre. it was only after a couple more shouts that millie turned around and started to chuckle.

“aimie! you’ve been calling anne and i though it was so funny that i let you go on.”

“oh my god! this happened last week too where i called nat ‘jane’ on accident. we’ve spent too much time at the theatre, honestly!”

and the name switch-ups kept continuing, occurring more frequently as time passed. it all amounted to one night on stage. the entire principle cast was one except grace was covering for lexi that night. aimie stumbled a little onto grace in certain parts of “all you wanna do”. it was like a physical wall of emotion kept hitting aimie. she felt howard’s pain and disappointment through every verse. but she couldn’t just take a quick breath off stage to recollect herself. so aimie powered through it, losing control of her mind as the rest of show progressed. her thoughts wandered back to the lyrics and these images flashing on the back of her mind were close to debilitating.

finally, the show (and megasix) concluded. aimie ran back to her dressing room and ripped off her chocker. her index finger scratched along her smooth neck, as if howard’s scar appeared onto aimie’s own skin.

“aimie! are you alright, love?” natalie kneeled down next to aimie’s chair, placing one hand on aimie’s lap and the other on aimie’s hand on the back of her neck. one by one, the other queens filled the dressing room, mumbling concerns of their own, but aimie couldn’t hear them. all that filled her mind we’re images of tudor england and life at court. she heard henry’s voice (or what she assumed to be henry’s voice. there was no way of confirming that because of the decades in between the scenes).

the next thing that aimie heard was grace whispering, “we should get her home to genesis,” to jaye’j.

“anna? is she here?” aimie turned to face the other queens, her vision blurred by the tears welling up.

“lexi isn’t here,” maiya said, joining natalie on the floor, “but you’ll see genesis soon.”

“i... i can’t feel my body, jane”

“you’ll be alright, love. breathe with me,” natalie held aimie’s hands and took deep breathes. after a few, natalie took a step back and aimie’s breathing started to stabilize.

millie moved next to aimie, “i’ve stay with her until genesis comes. you guys go stagedo-“

“we aren’t leaving until aimie’s alright!” jaye’j said.

“i’m fine now. i don’t know what happened tonight,” aimie said with a sigh.

“you might just be tired tonight,” grace placed a hand on aimie’s shoulder.

no one ever spoke about that night again. but whatever happened with aimie didn’t stop. it seemed like aimie now switched between herself and howard almost instantaneously and without any warnings. the rest of the queens just accepted as normal, considering they couldn’t do much to stop it from happening all together. almost a month later, three queens “switched on” at the same time. for the entire day at the theatre (and it was a two show day) jaye’j, millie, and natalie were not seen in the same room together for more than a few seconds at a time.

“are the three of them avoiding each other?” lexi whispered to maiya, whose only reply was a shrug. to be honest, maiya, aimie, and lexi chalked it up to them having a bad day, but soon, the silence was broken by a shout down the hall.

“watch were you’re going,” jaye’j yelled at millie.

“you bumped into me!”

“ugh, you’re unbearable,”

natalie’s voice joined in with a, “could you two keep it down? you’re disturbing the entire theatre!”

millie whipped her head around and pointed a finger at natalie, “bit rich coming from you, huh.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” natalie raised an eyebrow.

“oh you know, just that court was pleasant before you had to come disturb it,” millie mocked.

“well, what can i say? i guess i learned that from you.”

“ARAGON STILL HAD HER HEAD!”

“which, if that were me, would be a fate worse than death.”

“you stole my husband, seymour-“

“and you didn’t steal catalina’s?”

“henry went after me. i turned him down for years! but you, sweet jane, chased after him,” natalie was silent so millie continued on, “and i got my head chopped of just so you could be remembered as the one he loved. but i’m just the _tempteress_.”

“I HAD NO IDEA, BOLEYN. IF I HAD KNOWN, I WOULD HAVE STO-“

“don’t. just don’t. i don’t want to see you but i have to. don’t take another step in my direction, jane,” millie turned to leave.

“please anne, i didn’t know.”

millie turned back around just long enough to catch natalie’s words and replied, “what did i just say? don’t.”

natalie was left in the hallway, where she knew the other queens had watched what just went down.

the next morning, natalie was greeted from a huge bear hug from millie.

“i’m so sorry, love. about yesterday.”

“i am too.”

then, something unthinkable happened. slowly, their persona of the tudor queens no longer made their consistent appearances (though it didn’t happened to maiya and lexi often. the rest of them joked that it was because parr and cleves were the strongest two wives). after megasix, changing, and stagedooring, sunday night was waning. but, much to the queens’ dismay, they were asked to stay back for a while because of a commotion caused by the stagedoor.

“there’s someone we need you guys to meet,” that was all that their stage manager told them. the queens buzzed with excitement on their walk down to the stage. what they did not expect was six carbon copies of themselves, shivering under blankets.

“we believe they’re the real wives of henry the eighth.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this little one shot idea i've had for a while. it’s not as flushed out as i would have liked but honestly, i don’t really know where i was going with this lmao :) i did take inspiration from other works to flush out my idea so kudos to them too!!  
> also, i’m not british so i apologize for any discrepancies in the language i use


End file.
